Rubys Bizarre adventures
by GrimmBear
Summary: Ruby's discovered her semblance Crescent Rose! And now with reamnant at stake from a threat that was thought to be gone, she her sister and her friends must go around remnant and take out the evil SALEM!
1. Ruby's Semblance!

_Really quick this story is heavily inspired by Jojo's Bizarre Adventures stardust crusaders, which I don't own and I don't own rwby as well_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

15 year old Ruby didn't know how she ended up here and let out a small sigh as she twirled her fingers and fiddled with a small stick and cobweb, she found in the room. After an apparent accident involving her and a few bullies she was taken into the police where she was placed into a prison in solitary confinement. Not because she did anything wrong, mostly to keep her away from other prisoners. "Hmmm I wonder how Yang is doing." She said to herself wondering about her older sister who is going around the world and helping it in any way she could. All while she stayed back with her dad. "Oh gosh, what's dad going to think when his baby girl is in jail." Ruby remarked and saw a scroll put next to her. She picked it up and started to play a game.

'Honestly, ever since mom left, he's been acting as if I was the last string in a thread.' She thought to herself before she brought up a cookie and ate it while playing her game. She then noticed the small mini camera above her and blinked before she waved at it.

In the security camera room, the guard looked down in shock. "B-But that camera s the size of a pin how could she see it?" He said before a blonde man was escorted in by the warden of the prison.

"Here we are Mr. Xiao Long, this is where we were monitoring your daughter." He said as Tai looked at the screen. "Now we brought you here, even though your daughter is of age to go freely by herself. The thing is… She wont leave!" He said as Tai looked at him oddly.

"Wait, Ruby doesn't want to leave prison?" He said getting scared of what his daughter was thinking, had she gone mad!?

"Yes well, the reason she says she's staying is because she's being followed." The warden said before the security guard gasped and leaned into the screen to try and get a closer look. "Hey what is it now?"

"Th-There's a-a-an Arcade machine!?" He said as the three of them looked in and saw Ruby playing on a National Combat arcade machine, it was a bit larger than her and she stuck her tongue out focusing on the game, the three men didn't notice how well she was playing as her hands were blurs and the character was moving extremely fast and was mowing through the opponents in the game. "B-But it was empty with only a bed and a small table before." He said as the room had become a small crib for ruby and there was a larger table with some food and a better blanket with pillows.

"Mr. Xiao long, I've met many prisoners here in my time, but your daughter is both the nicest and strangest one I've met." The warden said as he tried to keep an eye on anything that appeared out of thin air. "Hell, I don't even know if she can even hurt a fly." He said as he noticed a soda can appearing in the room. Ruby then got off and they notice the screen on the arcade had ruby name at the top of the score board. And the bottom. And the middle, her name was in every slot and every score was the same perfect high score. "Yet it's amazing to hear she fought and nearly killed 4 near adult teenagers on her own." Tai looked at him seriously.

"Who were these guys?" He said in a dark tone as the security guard flinched and the warden looked at him.

"Apparently 4 males, who got their arms broken, lets twisted, and had multiple bruises on their backs and chests." The warden listed as he saw Ruby playing with a small ball and tossed it around. "Would you like to see her?" He asked as Tai nodded immediately.

With ruby she ate another cookie and then gulped down some milk before she saw the small slit in the door open. "Rose! Your father is here to pick you up!" The warden said as he tried to open the door, but to no avail, he looked down at the handle. "What? I could have sworn this was unlocked now." He checked and the lock was unlocked, and he pushed only for it not to budge, not even a small movement. "What the!? Rose! Unblock the door!" The warden said as he tried to see what was blocking it, only to see nothing. "What!?"

Ruby let out a small sigh as she looked at the Warden. "No, I'm staying here from now on, it's safer this way, nice walls, food, water, entertainment. And a way to get my studies done." She said smiling a bit as she held a small academic note book.

"Ruby! It's me your dad!" Tai said pushing the warden aside. Ruby looked at him and her smile went away as she put her book down. "I'm here to take you back home!" He said worrying about his daughter.

"Ugh… look dad, you're the last person I want to see, so please do us both a favor and go." She said coldly while closing her eyes as she looked back down at her book and skimmed through each page. "There's something following me, and I'm pretty sure it was the thing that beat up those four guys." She said while she noticed the page turned by itself. "Hey… I can do that." She said as she turned her own page and kept reading.

"It's the strangest thing, No one has ever wanted to stay in solitary, besides this is the only room, we were going to use it for people more deserving." The warden explained as Tai looked at the door. He then got an Idea. "That's it! Wait here I got a call to make." Tai then got his scroll out and made a quick call as he looked back at the door worried. "Ruby..." He said worried for his daughter.

**-in Vale-**

"Hmm?" A fingerless gloved hand grabbed a scroll and brought it near a head of blonde locks. "Yello?" Her voice was clear as she looked out the window of her apartment. "Ruby? Really?" She said as she listened to her father's voice. After a bit her lilac eyes widened at what she heard. "Uh… I'll call you back, I got to go get someone." She said before she turned her scroll off.

Yang then went and got her empty suitcase out and then started to pack stuff into it. Her clothes, and some extra shades for example went into the bag, along with some hair products. She then made another call and smiled as the person on it answered. Her robot arm forced the bag close as she put the scroll up to her ear. "Hey, I need you to come at the bullhead docks, I need you to help me with something…... Yeah I think somethings come up…" She said and after a few more words she smiled. "Thanks, your very dependable." She said before she picked her bag up and left her apartment.

**-Later-**

In the once empty room Ruby was watching tv in a small screen made for the room. "Hmm." Ruby noticed it took a while and guessed that her dad left. She rubbed her cheek and sighed as she laid against the luxury class pillows. 'Good Its better he's not here.' Then suddenly the door slit opened and a new pair of eyes was shown to Ruby. "Hmm?"

"Hey there, it's been a while." Yang said looking at ruby through the boxed hole while the rose stayed there and blinked a bit.

"Yang?" Ruby said as she could see her half-sisters' eyes brighten up and she stood up and went over to the door. "No, no, no, you need to leave now! Go with dad and leave." She said seriously as she looked at Yang through the hole. Yang let out a couple laughs before she backed up.

"Okay Rubes, get out of the cell." She said as Ruby sighed and sat back down and ate a cookie. Then a new pair of eyes looked through the door hole and Ruby's silver eyes met up with a pair of yellow eyes.

"So, your ruby?" She said as Ruby narrowed her eyes at the new character before she slowly nodded. The woman nodded and spoke up again. "Yang told me to get you out of there by any means necessary." She said as she then stood back and after a bit Ruby quirked an eyebrow before she saw something shocking, a single figure in the shape of a woman taller than her with a bow on their head entered through the door very slowly before something out. The figure looked at Ruby and went to grab her.

"Hey hands off!" Ruby said backing up and standing away from the figure as it appeared to be stone like. She easily dodged out of the way of each grab they tried to make at her while jumping and using her smaller size and nimbleness to stay away from the stone person. Then before she could do anything another stone person phased through the wall slowly. "Nngh! Another one." Ruby mumbled as she kept dodging their grabs and hands. Then one managed to grab her hood and made her stop as they pulled her forward.

"I have her Yang." Blake said before she tried to bring the girl out, but then she stopped, and her neck had a small cot on it. "AGH!" She held her neck and let out a couple deep breaths. She then looked at Yang and Tai. Yang flinched seeing her friends' neck being cut and immediately knew what was up. "Yang, it looks like you were right." She moves her hand to reveal a clean cut into the front of her neck that wasn't too deep, but it bled slightly.

"Blake, it seems she destroyed your clone." Yang said smirking as she moved over and opened the door hole. "AHA!" She yelled as the others looked in didn't see anything but ruby looking at a something next to her. But Yang manage to see a levitating figure above Ruby that was just arms and shoulders, it had black, red tinted hair like Ruby's and a white hood/cape hybrid going down, it also had 2 claw like arms with a scythe hanging on to a part of its cloak but was held by the clawed hand. "My sister has a Semblance!" Yang yelled as the warden was even more confused and so was Tai.

"Wait, semblance? Yang what are you talking about?" Tai said confused as Yang observed the cloaked figure.

"Something that I'll explain later. Blake can you still get her out?" Yang asked as she saw Both the stone figure and Ruby's semblance staring at each other. After rubbing her wound a little with some cloth, the faunas nodded before she closed her eyes and then she held a metal key in her hand and then crushed it and it disappeared. "Oh? Stone isn't enough?" Yang said as Blake nodded and then Ruby saw another clone come through the door and then the hooded figure next to her ran and sliced at the neck once more. Only for it to do nothing.

"What?!" Ruby said surprised as she saw the metallic figure coming out as the stone one crumbled to pieces. "It's gone." She said before she saw the metallic clone dash at her, and she backed up and easily dodged it but then she saw it hit the floating figure in the chest and then Ruby let out a small yell as she was backed into a corner. "Nggh! I felt that?" She mumbled as she looked at the metallic figure and now saw more details on it, such as the 2 cat ears on their head and the straps around his body and hands and its face being covered by some more ribbons.

"Ruby, what you see is something that follows Blake, much like how you say you're being followed. This is her semblance, Gambol Shroud!" She said before Gambol Shroud went and grabbed Ruby's arm and her semblance appeared and let out a screech before it started to strike Gambols arm repeatedly, making Blake flinch slightly. "And by the look of how clear and obvious to see it, means that your semblance must be powerful in her own right." She stated as Ruby's semblance then grappled with Gambol Shroud and tapped his neck with her scythe and Ruby didn't hear anything hollow and saw the cracks on the ground.

'He must be made of pure metal then.' The Rose deduced as she backed up away from the two before she grabbed the cable that came out of the wall that led to the arcade system. She used a small blade and cut the plastic and as Gambol Shroud was grappling with her semblance she held the cord in her hands and then it was cut cleanly in half by the scythe and then before Gambol could react the broken end of the cord was pressed against his metallic chest and soon electricity coursed through his entire metal body and the same happened to Blake.

Outside Blake let out a yell as she got on her knees and panted before the door was open and ruby walked out and behind them a puddle of metal liquid was where Gambol was. "I said to leave me there." She said as her semblance then raised the electric cord and was going to hit Blake with it, but she let out a small chuckle making Ruby pause and her semblance did the same. "What's so funny?"

Blake stopped chuckling and stood up. "I did what Yang asked. You're out of the room, right?" She said as ruby looked back and let out a sigh as she looked at her family and Blake. "And besides, I could have used Gambol Shroud to create stone clones and overwhelm you." Ruby looked at her before she closed her eyes.

"Yang, you have a lot of explaining to do." She said as she gave her half sister a light glare while her semblance faded away and the cord fell.

**-At Patch-**

Yang, Blake and Ruby were at a table in Tai's house. "So, in order, when I left to go try and help Remnant in the best way I can, I met someone who gave me the skills to actually do what you can." She got her scroll out and put it down in front of Ruby. "He found me when I was 14 and helped me unlock my semblance Ember Celica!" Then behind her a glowing woman appeared with fiery red hair similar to Yangs and 2 large gloves with holes in the back. "I won't go into too many details, but I've been getting messages from my friend who's been telling me about a threat to all of remnant. Salem." She said directly as Ruby and Blake tensed up at the name.

"That's not possible, Salem was defeated by a man named Ozpin over two decades ago." Ruby said as it was common knowledge. Yang tsked as she looked at her half-sister.

"Look, that's for the public to know and for us to discover." She said as she then skimmed to a few blurry pictures of a pale white woman with pure white hair looking at the side in front of the picture. "This was taken over a year ago, in somewhere in the grimmlands-"

"Old grimmlands. Yang if you remember correctly the grimm were wiped out by Ozpin as well after the fall of Salem." Ruby said as she then saw a map placed down on the table and Yang pointed at the area between Patch and the Grimmlands.

"Yes but, that doesn't mean it's safe." The blonde than pointed at the line she drew. "First, well go from here to mount Glenn, there we ca-" Then a hand was placed on the map making Yang pause and Blake to look up.

"Look Yang you can't just come here and get me to immediately believe that some old dead hag is still out there in an empty wasteland that you think I'll go to." Ruby said as she looked at Yang. "I have a life here in patch that I need to see through, getting dad a good place to live, and then enjoying the rest of it simply." She stated while she rolled it up and then handed it to Yang. "You take it and go with Blake; I'll stay here and go on whatever shenanigans you'll go on." Ruby then stood up and walked out of the room to head to school.

Once she was gone Yang slammed her hands onto the table. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled as Blake sat there trying to think of something about, they're situation. "Without Ruby's semblance we might not be strong enough alone to take care of Salem… Blake do you know anyone else who can help?" She asked as she tried thinking of anyone.

Then Blake got an idea. "There's always asking world champion Pyrrha Nikkos to help." She said, remembering the young athlete who had won multiple tournaments over her teen years. "She's the best normal fighter in remnant. She can help us beat her if she agrees." Yang let out a sigh as she remembered what Ozpin told her before he passed away.

"It took a small army of semblance users to take out Salem alone. If it's just us… then what chance do, we have…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Semblance-Gambol Shroud!

Able to project multiple clones of the user! And has the ability to create them out of different substances that the user carries! Blake Mostly carries metal, fire dust, and stones! And the stand comes with her own pistol and sword!

Destructive power-C

Speed-B

Range-B

Precision-B

Durability-A

Potential-C


	2. A Schneeful duel

**Okay I don't own rwby or Jojo bizarre adventure again,**

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ruby walked to her classes and the day went by slow, she spoke with a few of her friends and was currently sitting by herself in the lunchroom, something she did very often as she wrote in a piece of paper. though she got a bit more attention than she desired, some students walked by and couldn't help but gawk as they saw how fast ruby was moving her hand and copied each note from the text book onto paper so perfectly, it was as if she were a human printer. 'Oh gosh, are they just going to stare? The lines will get longer.' Ruby thought as she finished her work and let out a small sigh as she put her stuff away and she then looked at the 'semblance' that she decided to call, and she looked right back at her.

"What really are you?" She said to herself, she knew it had something to do with how she was writing, sure she wrote fast but never that fast, nor has she drawn the pictures from the book, and in such detail too. "Well as long as you keep to yourself, things will be fine between us." She crossed her arms and thought about her half-sisters' words about the semblance before she heard another voice.

"You know you're talking to no one right?" The girl next to her said as Ruby merely tried to ignore her in favor of recalling Yang's explanation about Salem. Then she felt a hand touching her shoulder and Ruby opened her eyes to see who it was, and her silver eyes were met with a pair of icy blue ones. "You know it's a bit rude to ignore somebody." She said as Ruby looked over the girl over a bit, she hasn't seen her here before and she was guessing the girl was with the group of exchange students that came over from another school.

She then looked over to the table where most of the exchange students were sitting at, she found it odd that this girl was with her. "Oh right, you probably don't know me, but my name is Weiss Schnee, and I hail from Atlas Academy." She said politely while holding her hand out. Ruby looked at it before she shook it.

"My name is Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you Weiss." She said as she felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw a red blotch in her palm. "Eh?" She then looked up at Weiss who saw it as well and looked a bit surprised herself as she got a napkin and cleaned her own hand.

"Sorry about that Ruby, I was eating some fries with ketchup, I guess I didn't notice some in my hand." She apologized as she then gave Ruby another napkin, Ruby took it and cleaned her hand, but didn't notice the small smirk on Weiss's face. "Well, it looks like my classes are nearing, so I guess I'll see you around, Ruby." Weiss held her other hand out and Ruby looked at it before she grabbed Weiss's wrist and then used the same napkin to clean her palm of any ketchup.

Weiss looked surprised as Ruby smirked up at her. "Looks like you were a bit of a messy eater huh Weiss." She then got her bag and turned to leave, and Ruby didn't notice the stare Weiss gave her as she grew a smirk on her face.

"Ruby… It looks like this'll be easier than I thought." Weiss said to herself as she brought her right hand up, the hand she used to shake Ruby's hand. ''She' won't have to worry about you or your sister's plans soon enough.' The Schnee stated within her mind as a she remembered the task she was sent to do. "By the end of the day, the floor will match her namesake."

**-later-**

After the last few classes Ruby walked out and was going to head home before her hand suddenly started to shake a bit. "What?" The Rose said as she looked at her hand before grabbing her wrist and then her fingers started spasming and twitching as her palm started moving around as well. "What…. What's going on!?" She said before she heard laughing from behind and Ruby spotted someone walking behind the wall. "Hey!" Ruby called out as she started to run towards the figure.

She then noticed a larger cloak wrapping around her left arm alone from the elbow down. She noticed and got a bit suspicious as she kept following the figure and then as she heard a door being closed shut, she saw it was an art room. Slowly she walked in and saw a picture of herself, her sister, and Blake in a canvas. "Good picture isn't it?" She turned and saw Weiss standing there with a brush in her hands. "Well I guess I could touch up on this detail here." She then used a brush and tabbed some red paint on Ruby's left hand.

"Tch. I knew something was odd when you tried to shake my other hand." Ruby said before her left hand started to move on its own. "Nnngh… What did you do?" She said as it started to move on its own. She then noticed a figure appear behind Weiss and it was moving its own left arm. It appeared to be a bit taller than her, and had a blade attached to its left arm, with diamonds going around its waist and had spiked hair held by a band on its forehead.

"Ah so you see him. His name is Myrtenaster my semblance. But since you're so smart I'll let you figure out about him yourself." She said as she and her semblance jumped onto a chair and tilted it onto 2 legs and they both pointed their arms at Ruby dramatically. "And now Ruby, this is where you'll die by your own hand! Myrtenaster!" Then the semblance brought his left arm up and the blade went to his right before he grabbed his own neck. Weiss didn't do the same and smirked as she saw Ruby's own left hand do the same and grip her neck.

"Nnngg... so that ketchup on your hand... it was…" Ruby connected the dots and glared at Weiss as she used her semblance to grab her own arm and pull it away from her neck. "GAH!" Her fingers started to twitch rapidly before her pinky bent the wrong way and she felt it break. "AAGH!" She got on her knees and saw Weiss's semblance spasm his own fingers and start to bend his own fingers as the ring one bent backwards next. "GAAH! NNGH Your semblance… its."

"Looks like your smart as you look Ruby, yes my Semblance Myrtenaster is quite unique, I don't have to feel much of what he's doing, which is why my hand isn't breaking like yours." Weiss explained while Myrtenaster then moved and punched himself in the face making Ruby do the same as she flew back into the canvas as she groaned and then her semblance grabbed all 5 of her fingers and wrist. That's when ruby noticed it.

'Wait. Myrtenasters hand.' She looked at the semblance next to Weiss and his hand was kept flat and unmoving but twitched, as if it was being held. By her own semblance. "Hey Weiss." Ruby called out as she stood up a bit dazed by the punch earlier. Weiss looked at Ruby as she was still on the chair that was tilted on two legs perfectly balanced.

"Oh? If you're going to bed for mercy Ruby, then don't bother, I've been tasked to see this to the e-UAAGH!" Weiss was then suddenly punched by her own semblance and she fell back as the chair fell. With a thud she landed roughly on her back and held her cheek. "AGH! Nngh! I bit my cheek!" She whined as she held it and she tried sitting up before a red boot stomped onto her chest. "NGWAH! R-Ruby…" She glared up at the rose who had her left arm being restrained and held by her semblance. "W-What? How did your semblance get to me?! She was holding your hand to keep it from breaking your neck!"

"Hmmph and you thought I was dumb. I used your own semblance on you." Weiss looked at her shocked before she saw Myrtenasters hand curled into a fist and was stretched out to where her head was. "You see I noticed that your semblances hand wasn't moving when mine held all my fingers straight. So not only could he control my hand… but I can to the same to him."

"I-Impossible! Only I can control my semblance!" Weiss yelled shocked as she used this and started to make Myrtenaster hover closer to Ruby from behind. She then saw the small thin pin she put into Ruby's palm when they shook hands.

"Yeah well, it turns out that's not the case." Ruby remarked as she held her hand out making Myrtenaster do the same and his hand was near Ruby's leg and she didn't know. "Now first, get rid of whatever you did to me and maybe I'll let you go."

Weiss looked at ruby and then at her semblance that was right behind the rose. 'Crap, if I don't do this, she might actually kill me, but… if I attack then she can just hold Myrtenaster back with her own arm control.' She thought for a moment and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it..." Weiss then carefully and slowly moved her hands and pinched the pin in Ruby's palm and slowly slid it out making the Rose flinch for a second. Then when Weiss finished, she had a smirk on her face. "You're a real dolt you know that." Then Ruby's eyes widened when she felt something sharp push into her back, behind her heart and it turned out that Myertenaster, now free from the hand bond, thrusted his sword out to Ruby. "Now you'll die a quick and painless death as planned!" Weiss said as she thrusted her right arm forward.

Then in almost an instant Weiss's sword strikes Ruby but then the rose was gone in an instant. "What!?" Weiss yelled before a canvas was then smashed through her head and shoulders. "Gah! C-Canvas!?" She yelled before she saw Ruby in front of her holding a small stack. "Th-that's not possible! I didn't see you move!" Weiss yelled as she tried to get out of the canvas, then another was smashed over ahead, followed by a third.

"I don't know, but I think my semblance is keen on keeping me alive." Ruby said smartly as she then smashed a fourth one onto Weiss body making her a bit dazed. The Rose then grabbed the stack and reared her fist back. "Now I think I'll just punch your face in more now." Ruby said as her semblance then did the same and she noticed as it held Myrtenaster by his neck.

'Wait, Myrtenaster isn't connected to me like Ruby and her stand. Perfect.' Then Weiss made her semblance lunge his sword at Ruby's semblance and stab it into her shoulder making her bleed and Ruby gasped as her own shoulder was punctured and started bleeding. "Myrtenaster now!" Weiss said as she was then freed as her semblance cut the Canvas's off of her body. Weiss blushed her sleeves and smirked at Ruby who held her shoulder in pain. "It looks like you don't have it like me." Weiss gloated a bit before she got into a fencing pose and Ruby's semblance created a scythe. 'So that's her semblances weapon… perfect, if I get in close Ruby won't have a chance to get me.' She thought before she limited at Ruby, but before then both user and stand disappeared before Weiss's eyes. "What?!"

Then behind her Ruby was in the air, she had jumped, and she looked down at the Schnee with a bored stare. "Looks like I'll have to make this hurt." Then Ruby made her semblance swing the scythe down and then a loud crack was heard as Weiss used Myrtenaster to block it and the blade was in front of her face. "Don't make me do too much damage Weiss." Ruby said coldly before she kicked Myrtenaster's leg making the blade go down and cut Weiss's left eye down.

"AAAAAGH!" She then made Myrtenaster lunge at Ruby, but the movement was panicked and sluggish and Ruby easily went passed making her semblance block and distract Myrtenaster before she grabbed Weiss's front of her dress before she tossed the lighter girl at the two Semblances. Myrtenaster soon dissipated to not hurt his user and then Ruby's semblance had a smirk before she swung the blunt side of her scythe at Weiss. "N-No! She can't-GAH!" Then a loud smash was heard as Weiss was sent spiraling into the rack of pain and she fell down with empty eyes as she coughed out some blood and fell down. Her body hit the floor with a thud before the rack started to fall down. She looked at Ruby and then looked at the semblance who held the scythe where Weiss was. "I-I didn't even see it move." She said before she lost consciousness

.

As it fell a red clawed hand caught it from falling onto Weiss's body. "Hmmph. This would have killed you, but, if you have a semblance like Blake and Yang. Then…" she let out a sigh as she saw some paint fall on top of Weiss's body. "Oh gosh. That means Yang could be telling the truth about Salem." She made her semblance put the rack back up before she then picked Weiss up and bridal style. She looked around the room and her eyes were shadowed by her hair. "Oh gosh, it looks like we made quiet the mess." Then a canvass fell over and splatted red paint onto the floor. Ruby noticed that the painting was of her, Yang and Blake from before. "Well, looks like she painted the floor like my name." Ruby didn't know why but she felt like she was repeating something. She shrugged and started to leave carrying an unconscious Weiss in her arms.

**-At the Rose house-**

In her room Yang was eating some yogurt while looking at the TV with Blake sitting in the other bed. "Hey Blake." The blonde called over to the faunas as she looked over at Yang. "Do you think we should take a bullhead to Glenn? Or should we go by train?" She asked as the faunas thought for a moment.

"It'd seem like going by train would be best, if we go by bullhead we could possibly get shot down or attacked." She explained as Yang nodded and then finished her yogurt and then heard the door creaking.

Then the door was opening, and the two women turned and saw Ruby holding a bloody girl in her arms. Yang was the first to react as she stood up and put her hands on her cheeks. "OH MY GOD! Ruby! Y-You killed someone!?" She said as she noticed the red stains covering the rose's hands and Weiss's dress and body.

"No Yang, I threw her into an art rack, and It had red paint that fell on her." Ruby explained as she put Weiss on Yang's bed and started to clean off the blood from the Schnee's face. "And that 'blood' on my hand is from the paint on her dress." She said as she saw the cut on Weiss's left eye. "Oh gosh, looks like that'll scar." Ruby remarked while Blake took notice of the cut on Weiss's eye then at the hole In Ruby's shoulder and she connected the dots.

"I take it this girl has a semblance?" Blake asked as she was putting bandages on Weiss's eye. Ruby nodded and she rubbed her shoulder and noticed that the hole from before was gone. "And she attacked you right?" Blake said before she moved Weiss's head and moved her hair around as if she was searching for something.

"Yeah, I'm guessing she has to do something with Salem." Ruby said as she looked at Yang. "Looks like you might've been telling the truth after all Yang." She admitted as Blake had found something in Weiss's hair and then flipped the Schnee over onto her side.

"Your right, that she has something to do with Salem, Ruby. It looks like she's been infected by a Seer Seed!" Yang yelled as she then held Weiss's head to show the large bulbous black jellyfish looking head that was growing where her pony tail was, as if it was hiding using her hair. "And its being controlled by someone as we speak!"

Ruby looked at the grotesque thing with wide eyes as she saw it throb and her face reflected on it and she noticed Weiss letting out a pained moan as the thing throbbed on her head. Ruby's eyes were shadowed by her hair as she spoke out her thoughts. "I can't believe you were right Yang."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Weiss:

Semblance-Myrtenaster

With the weapon of a rapier, Myrtenaster is dependent on the user's skill for attacks and pinpoint accuracy! Able to change the element of the sword in which the user holds in their hand! Weiss normally carries Fire, Lightning, and Other rare dust crystals for this. (Though under the Seers control, she looses the knowledge of her dust.)

Unused ability: Pin control -Attaches a pin to the enemy and only Myertenaster can move that body part to make the enemy do the same!

Drawback- It can also make the enemy control Myertenasters movements as well.

Destructive Power-C

Speed-S

Range-C

Precision-B

Durability-B

Potential-C


	3. SALEM!

**Once Again, I don't own RWBY or Jojo**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe you were right Yang." Ruby said as she looked down at the evidence on Weiss's head. Blake then moved Weiss's white hair aside to show Ruby and Yang the bulbous black head attached to the back of her head. Ruby gasped momentarily as the black head started to glow and throb on Weiss's head.

"It looks like that thing is feeding off this girl's brain. But before it does that. It's controlling her." Blake said as she was holding the schnee's hair aside, and Ruby's eyes widened when she heard the first thing and looked at Yang.

"Can this thing come off?" She asked as she saw the thing glow and Yang shook her head while Blake didn't do anything else. "Well… is there anything we can do?"

"It's not that easily, this thing has this girl's brain and will try to complete the task assigned to it before eating her brain, killing her in the process." Yang said as she moved Weiss's hair and showed 4 tentacles going into Weiss's head. "These things are already deep inside, if I'm guessing now this Seer isn't big, so it should belong so someone… a semblance." Blake and Ruby's eye's widened hearing her. Blake then looked at Ruby with a grim look. "They used it to control this girl, Weiss to kill us, and she won't stop until she does, then mind will be destroyed."

"Ruby, I have to tell you something, back when I was in Menagerie, about a couple months ago, I have met Salem!" Ruby tensed up as Blakes flashback started.

-Menagerie 5 months ago-

'I was the daughter of the chief in menagerie, and I had just learned about my own semblance a couple months prior. I kept it secret from my parents and trained myself to use it.'

Blake moved to her usual test dummy area holding a bag of materials. Metals and stones. "Hmm?" Blake heard one footstep behind her, and her cat ears twitched. She then slowly looked behind her and saw 2 figures hiding in the shadows.

'I could easily see them due to my faunas traits and one was of a slightly obese woman with blonde hair. But next to her… she was there doing nothing but staring at me with her blood red pupils.'

Blake tensed up as she slowly moved her hand into the bag, and she froze when she heard Salem speak. "You don't want to do that girl." She said smoothly while looking into her yellow eyes.

'she spoke as if she already knew about me, and my own semblance! With pale pearly white skin, and white hair to match, it shinned in the moonlight as they contrasted to the black vein like lines going down her face, because Yang had warned me about her, I knew who it was. Salem, returning from the grimm pits of hell!'

"I hear you have a special ability, one that makes you much more unique and powerful than a normal human or faunas." The woman next to her slowly raised her hands, but Blake didn't notice as her sights were locked on Salem. "Is this true? If so, I'd like you to show me."

'At that moment, I had found my true fear for her. And how terrifying she is. Every word was laced with intrigue, and the dangerously soft tone in her voice put me on edge.'

Blake shook and she dropped her bag, quivering in fear as she noticed the multiple spiked tentacles nearing her, they came from behind Salem, as if she were controlling them. But the woman next to her was doing the deed. One of them opened up, and Blake had frozen up as a couple of them wrapped around her body. "Blake, come with me~" One that was open, had a barbed claw ready to stab into her head for control. "AAAAHHHHH!" Blake let out a loud shriek of horror as the tentacle stabbed into her head.

Only for it to be one of her clones as the real Blake was running for her life through the woods, leaving her paper copy behind. She nearly tripped and fell, but kept running through the trees, leaving Salem and her subordinate behind.

'I ran away from there; I didn't even think about fighting him myself, I was lucky since I already knew about Salem and I ran through the massive maze like forest, I've been training my semblance there so I knew my way around it and I managed to escape unharmed.'

"If it weren't for Yang telling me about her, I think I would have been taken, and infected by one of these seers like Weiss." She said grimly while Weiss let out another groan of pain as the seer on her head knew it was in danger.

"I'll get it off her then." She said as she leaned down and held Weiss's head still. Noticing what Ruby was going to do Yang's eyes widened.

"Wait Ruby don't! I've seen people try to get these off, it won't work! Not even the world's greatest doctor could get it off without being killed!" Yang said as she went to grab Ruby, but Blake put a hand on her shoulder. "What Blake?"

"Look at Ruby, she's not panicking, nor is she shaking. She's perfectly composed like her semblance!" Blake pointed out as Ruby held Weiss's head and pushed it down before the blade of the scythe was moved and it touched the Seer head. And then it started glowing brighter, now sensing danger it moved Weiss's arm go up and punch Ruby in the gut. She nearly did a spit take but stayed composed as she bit her lip. "Quick grab her arms!" Blake yelled before her and Yang held Weiss's arms and legs down as she shook her body and then Ruby smirked as she stared into the reflection on the Seer.

'I know she tried to kill me…. But she's being controlled, and if she is, then letting her die would be like killing an innocent girl.' Ruby thought as she carefully held Weiss's head and was starting to pant a bit, her semblances scythe slowly moved down and the Seer began to wiggle more on her head and Weiss's arms and legs began to move. Then Ruby glared at the seer and it began wiggling out of fear as the blade of Ruby's semblance was pressed against its body. Ruby noticed. "Just get off her already!" She said before she jerked the semblances arm and then the seer froze, after a second the head fell off, cleanly cut off from Weiss's head and began to disintegrate.

After a bit Weiss groaned and turned herself and was on her back as she saw Ruby with her Semblance next to her. She felt her head was lighter and freer. "Y-You saved me?" She said a bit shaken as Ruby put her hands in her pockets and looked away while her Semblance disappeared.

"You weren't in control of your actions… it'd be sick to let you die." Ruby said as Blake moved and tended to Weiss's bruises and wounds. "Besides. You did a pretty bad job at killing me, but you didn't hurt anyone else." She said while she looked at Weiss.

"Hmmm it looks like your heads better." Blake said as Weiss felt her checking her head. "It looks like the person who has this semblance made a copy of their main one. It's why it's been stuck to your head, feeding off your brain slowly while it grew stronger." Weiss let out a small sigh as she rubbed the back of her head. "And why it was stuck on your head from so far."

She looked at them for a bit before she felt her eye. "O-Ow.." She said as she realized it was bandaged up and she didn't try to open her left eye. "My… My Eye." She looked at Ruby who looked a little sympathetic before she turned and walked to the door.

"You were attacking me; I just did what I could. If I'm right then you'll just have a scar, no actual eye damage. So, don't worry you're not blind there." She reassured before she looked at Weiss to see if she was right. Weiss blinked a bit and her eye lids were slightly bleeding from the cut, but her actual eye was okay. She let out a sigh of relief since she was right.

"Well, let's get you healed up then Weiss cream, you're going to have to get healed from the back wound as well." Yang said as she wrapped a bandage around Weiss's head and eye. She was surprised but nodded as she laid down. Yang looked over at Ruby and smiled as she saw a softer side to her sister she knew from long ago. "Well Ruby guess you can be a bit nicer when its needed." She said as the Rose merely turned and blushed to herself.

"Yeah sure you can think that all you want." Ruby said as she left to her room with Weiss looking at her before closing her eyes to rest.

'Thank you for saving me Ruby.' She thought as she felt safe with the people in the house.

-Next day-

Ruby was going outside and looked around noticing that Weiss was following her. "Your still injured you know. You should go back to bed." She said as Weiss stood there. "What? Are you, death?"

"No. I heard what you said. I just want to talk with you." Weiss spoke as she got closer to Ruby as the Rose turned fully. "You saved me from that… thing earlier I just thought I could come by and say thanks."

"Great… okay bye then." She said heading for the door as Weiss went over to her again. "What is it now?" Ruby spoke getting annoyed by the Schnee.

Weiss looked at her before she took in a deep breath. "Ruby what I have to say is important. While I was… taken by Salem, I learned some things that could help keep you safe." She said wanting to repay Ruby in this way as she had the Rose's full attention. "You, Me, Yang, Blake, and anyone close to us is in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Ruby said as she looked at Weiss a bit panicked by what she said.

"I mean that, there might be more people after you, and until your dead, they won't stop to kill you and anyone close." She spoke with a serious tone as she noticed something off. "And since you helped free me from Salem. I'll gladly help you from her."

"…. No thanks." Ruby stated bluntly.

"GAH!? What do you mean no thanks!?" Weiss said as she held her head and looked at Ruby with wide eyes as the Rose shrugged.

"I don't need you to protect me. My sister tried, and she left, I did, and I'll do just fine on my own with my dad. So, you can go back to your own life." She said as she advised Weiss to go home before she held a hand up. "…. Do you hear that?"

Weiss stayed quiet and listened for a noise before she heard a buzzing sound as her eyes widened and she then tackled Ruby down as something went through the walls and would have hit where Ruby was. "What!?" She yelled as she looked up and saw it was a sizable hole of a baseball bat.

"We need to get to Yang!" Ruby said as she heard a whizzing noise and she then ran with Weiss through the halls before they ducked, and the object went through the walls again and broke a picture frame. Yang ran out of her room with her pajamas on.

"What was that!? Are we being attacked!?" She said before Blake came out and her faunas ears twitched.

"Yang! Look out!" She sent a clone over and it pushed Yang down before the object went through the walls and the clone. Leaving a large hole in the chest area making Blake kneel as she gasped as she held her chest. "Yang… I think… We're being targeted by an enemy semblance user." She said panting a bit weak before she jumped and avoided the object.

"How could it know it's us!? I made sure to cover our tracks and Ruby's as well!" She said as she felt the object hit her shoulder making her yell out as she started bleeding.

"Yang! Think there's one other person in this house who the stand user must have tracked down." Blake said as Yang's eyes widened in horror, and at the same time Ruby's eyes went wide at the same time as they thought of the same person.

"AAAAHHHH!" A yell was heard in the house and both girls started running towards it before they both yelled out at the same time.

"DAD!"


End file.
